Sincerely, Jacob Black
by pinkpower
Summary: I know being patient has never exactly been your style, but when all is said and done. . . It’s definitely worth in the end—even at the very last second. JxN oneshot


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Random.**

I came in stumbling into my humble abode, ready to collapse anywhere my body told me to drop. After a long day of fixing up every sort of car, dealing with snobby customers who believe they owned the world, and heading out _without dinner_ to go track down some stinkin' leeches. Yeah, I'm exhausted right now, feeling drunk with tiredness. Sleeping on the couch doesn't seem like such a bad idea right about now, but I know there's a bed upstairs waiting for me.

Groaning in all sorts of frustration, I set down my keys on the kitchen counter, and started dragging my feet up stairs. It felt that room was getting further and further away as I drew nearer, but I knew I was acting like a nimrod. Thankfully when I did finally reach the room, the door was left open and a light was on so I wouldn't accidentally over something. Ah, my Nessie. She's so good to me. So, when I'm at last stripped down to at least my jeans, I climb into bed.

Routinely, my left arms found its way over Nessie's to her waist, waking her up.

"Jacob," she murmured with a smile.

"Nessie," I whispered back, causing her to smile wider, and she adjusted her position on the bed so that she could rest her head over my heart; her bronze curls was in a beautiful disarray, feeling my nostrils with the scent of lavender.

"Good night, Jacob," Nessie yawned, lying a hand on my shoulder. I could tell that the blanket was insufficient; therefore, she was using me as her own. God, I love this woman. Was there ever a time I thought I could have gone without her?

"Good night, Nessie," I replied, running my fingers through her hair. My eyelids finally begin to shut, much to my relief.

Over all, I'd say it's been a pretty good day. Actually. . . I've had a beyond wonderful life. Huh. How about that?

* * *

_Dear Jacob Black,_

_Right now, I sit here with ink just dripping on to the paper while I try to figure how I'm supposed to explain life to you. The truth is, I don't know how I can explain what is meant to happen, but it will sooner or later. I know being patient has never exactly been your style, but when all is said and done. . . It's definitely worth in the end—even at the very last second. At that second, you'll realize what is means to do simple things like breathe; that I can guarantee will be all the easier. Walking, though, is something that will get harder. Walking away, that is._

_Living without Bella Swan will seem like the hardest thing in the world, and having to deal with the possible thought of never finding anyone out there who could ever take her place; and worst of all you'll have to lose her to that creep, Edward Cullen. By the way, he's a vampire and you're a "shape-shifter," but that's only the technical term for being a werewolf. Back to the point, yes, you'll think that you're in love with Bella Swan, and whenever you look into those big brown eyes, you'll have one of those sappy feelings. Gross, right? Well, don't act like a jerk about it. Edward is actually pretty cool for being a bloodsucker, and whatever you do—I beg of you—do not kiss the girl! Edward and Bella will always choose each other. Live with it._

_But before you lose your head and contemplate any irrational acts of murder, just take a second to breathe. Take it all in; cherish what you have will Bella now. She's like a sister somewhat, isn't she? Not Rebecca or Rachel, but possibly closer to your heart? Well, stop thinking you're in love with the girl. You're not, but again, keep that close friendship with Bella alive. Don't assume too much, and just. . . Calm. Down. Everything will turn out right in the end, as it should. You deserve it._

_At the moment, I'm sure you're walking around. Unknown to you, you're secretly blindfolding and there are going to be things that you never thought to be remotely possible, especially some feelings that are going to be inevitable. Just listen to my words of wisdom, and let me assure you. . . What you share with Bella is beautiful just the way it is, but she's not the one. No, you're still a blind man, and one day the sun will come up._

_I wish I could tell you there are other fish in the sea, but there aren't. Instead, once you get that hook into the water for the very first time, you'll find a beautiful mermaid with a pair of brown eyes—much like Bella's—and long, bronze curls. Sorry, I've been hanging out with Billy a little too much lately. My point is that there's someone out there for you, too, and she'll come to you in one of the most ironic of bizarre births._

_She'll be the center of gravity, and you'll want her in any way, shape, or form. It won't matter, just as long you can be in her life. Let me tell you man, she may be a little runt sometimes, but she'll grow into a heartbreaker of a woman; she's going to know everything there is to know about there is to know about the complex book of Jacob Black. In fact, this woman will know you better than you know yourself. She's going to be the one thing in this universe that will make you want to die and arise from the grave, and the part is that'd she very well do the same. This is love to its deepest firm. I don't care how sickening that sounds. It's true._

_Trust me, there will be those hard days at work that will seem to drag on forever, and sometimes you'll be starving as soon as you get home. Truthfully, all you will want to do is crawl into bed, and never come out your slumber, but she makes you genuinely want to wake up in the morning if only because she's the face you wake up to and say goodnight each and every day. Jacob, she makes everything that is wrong with the world make sense, and you're going to learn something with this girl—With all the bad, there's good. She's good. Amazing is more like it. You're never going to want to change a thing about her, even when you two are bound to have an argument. _

_Her name is Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen-Black_

_Sincerely,_

_Jacob Black_

* * *

Arms wrapped themselves over my shoulders from behind me as I set down the pen, and I chuckled lightly to myself as Nessie gave me a peck on the lips.

"Writing a letter to yourself? That's kind of weird, don't you think?" She questioned, plopping herself in my lap while she skimmed the paragraphs. Nessie smiled at me, and put the paper down. "I wouldn't change a thing, you know, about you having to go through all that drama."

"Well, of course. You didn't have to be the one actually living it," I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Yeah, but come on, Jacob. If it weren't for all that, you wouldn't love me as much as you did now. Besides, didn't the journey have its good points?" Nessie asked, wrapping her hands on the back of my head.

I shook my head, recalling the way my heart always ached whenever I watched Bella being held in the arms my Edward, and looking at him as if he were some hero. If I had to relive all that by choice, I guess I would—maybe, just as long as the destination stays the same.

"The journey doesn't matter, Nessie. We were always meant for each other," I replied honestly, breathing her in as she leaned her head to the side to kiss me.


End file.
